Baking Amends
by allebiouqruop
Summary: It was a connecting shing of the metal stabbing into the wall near her ears that broke Komeko from her reverie. Eyes focusing on the razor-sharpened edge to Chiyo's scrunched features, she pulled the tucked knife from the war-scored wall. How long until she decided to turn the knife on her boss? The question had garnered betting out back and odds were not in Chiyo's favor.


AN: Here we are on a new adventure. You may be familiar with this character, but I'm keeping her around in a more alternate universe compared to her previous installation. Therefore, there is no prior reading required for this piece. No true idea how long this will go or where it will take us, but here we are for the ride. TWs will be at the end of applicable chapters. These characterizations may not necessarily be to everyone's liking, but they will be my own. Constructive critiques are always welcome. ~ Enjoy.

Disclaimer, for entire story: I do not own YYH characters and do not make any monetary gains off these wonderful creatures.

"It's art so there's nothing to prove." – Amanda Palmer

* * *

"How much longer on that last prove, Komeko?!"

"I told you twenty minutes, ten minutes ago. Where are your math skills, woman?!"

Komeko grabbed a wooden projectile just as it was inches from connecting with her face.

"Smart mouth me again and the next lob will not be as kind as a rolling pin. Where are your manners, child?"

Blowing her bangs out of her face to avoid the next jab from coming off her tongue, Komeko shoved the cylindrical tool down the counter to hit the corner beside her boss who snagged it without hesitation to continue beating the floury concoction in front of her. Almost as if she was taking her aggression out on the innocent dough instead of her insubordinate's face. Almost.

"We need ten more loaves before start. I know it's a special, but we cannot disappoint our customers when they come here with our specials in mind!"

Komeko drowned out the rest of her boss' rant as it was no different than usual. Chiyo could drone on for hours after all. She had only recently built up a better tolerance level for her _superior's_ personality. It wasn't entirely out of her normal scope of interactions, but it wasn't that she wanted to tolerate it. That's just what happens when you don't really have a choice in the matter.

"- he will be here at noon. What's your plan for the cake decorations?" Chiyo queried into the momentary silence.

The quiet extended longer than she felt appropriate and it was the connecting _shing_ of the metal stabbing into the wall near her ears that broke Komeko from her reverie. Eyes focusing on the razor-sharpened edge to her boss' scrunched features, she pulled the tucked knife from the war-scored wall. Chiyo was a creature of habit as much as the next Japanese woman. These habits did not lessen with age, nor often audience.

"I was thinking simple roses would be appropriate. Did you have any better ideas?"

Chiyo responded with another glare.

"They better be the best roses you have ever made. This woman is one of our oldest customers you know. I will not insult her by presenting her with subpar work."

Before the words could leave her mouth, the oven and clock rang in unison. One signaling the end of the cake bake and the other the end of the loud hour. At precisely five thirty in the morning, a collective sigh was released by the bakers. Since it was just the two at present, they stowed the shop talk and went their separate ways. Komeko left to man the front after removing the cake, throwing in the bread, and tossing her towel on the holder. Chiyo set the timer for the remaining bread.

Putting her customer face on, which mainly meant keeping it more expressionless than usual, Komeko unlocked the front door, awaiting her fated interactions for the day.

A few hours later, Komeko bent under the register counter as she tried to pick up run-away change a rude customer had _accidentally_ thrown at her. It was better than chasing after the customer at least. So, she counted it as progress. Noticing a new presence approach the counter, she spoke as she rose.

"Welcome to Pantori d'Or. May I help you?"

She noted a man before her with hair that seemed to be as red as the roses she had piped earlier. Which was ironic, because –

"Hello. I am here to pick up a cake under the name Shuichi Minamino."

It didn't escape her notice that he had appeared at precisely noon as promised, nor that his gaze of the product was hyper critical when she handed it over. She stopped herself from raising an eyebrow in question.

"Something amiss, sir?"

"Usually the roses are done in yellow for our cakes."

She wondered why Chiyo had neglected to mention this. Probably because she thought Komeko should already know that the roses should have been a particular color.

"Would you like them redone?"

"No, this time it's okay. I was merely curious. Who decorated the cake?"

"I did."

She ignored the slight sweat that tried to break out on her skin at his possible disappointment.

"Thank you. They are the nicest roses I've seen done here. How long have you worked for Chiyo?"

Her hand cramped in memory of how long she had practiced the formations the night before. Nodding in acknowledgement, she handed him his change for his purchase atop a card for his mother on behalf of the bakery.

"A few months, I've just done more work in the back until now."

"Glad to see she's hired on more talent then. Send her my regards for the cake and card, please. I know mother will be thankful for both."

Their meeting ended on that note before Komeko was faced with another impatient customer. Wishing the rest would be as polite as her last interaction, she was sorely shown wrong as a very indecisive mother began her request for a very complex and unappetizing sounding set of cakes. It made Komeko regret her acceptance of working up front with the humans. She much rather preferred the company of the demons out back where this polite façade was entirely unneeded and often discouraged. She'd talk to Chiyo at close for precisely that reason.

* * *

AN: There we have it, friends! Chapter one out and in the open, all floaty and welcoming. Feedback and ideas are always appreciated/will be credited if anyone has thoughts.


End file.
